Tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz
by aleejandraa
Summary: — Quería verte una última vez antes de que fueras una Potter— murmuró. Reto Pareja Contraria del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes, lugares reconocibles y demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y otros. Yo solo soy dueña de la idea y su realización.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy &amp; Ginny Weasley<p>

Reto Parejas Contrarias del foro The Ruins

Tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz

Ginevra Weasley, próximamente Potter, se miraba en el gran espejo de molduras de la habitación del magnífico hotel donde en un par de horas se realizaría su boda con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Secó las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos chocolate y rebuscó entre sus joyas, el anillo que él le había regalado.

Le parecía que lucirlo el día de su boda con otro hombre sería un desatino pero lo haría de todas formas para recordarse que era la decisión correcta, no, la mejor, la menos dolorosa; sin embargo, sí, la correcta.

Al verdadero Draco Malfoy, ese que había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo, lo había conocido una noche de enero.

Enero, por razones desconocidas hasta para ella misma, era el mes menos favorito de la única hija de la familia Weasley. Tal vez, fuera por el frío devastador que se daba en esas épocas o por la amargura que le dejaban el fin de las fiestas.

Sin embargo, el enero del nuevo milenio había sido diferente.

_La muchacha de cabellos rojizos estaba sentada en una oscura esquina de un bar muggle. Siempre se le antojaba un trago cuando las cosas iban mal y su pelea con Harry había sido tan horrible como las nubes que cubrían Londres. _

_Había dejado de llorar hacia un largo rato y ahora tan solo se contentaba con beber desconsoladamente. _

_El cantinero preocupado le preguntó si no quería llamar alguien para que la recogiera pero su respuesta fue categórica. Quería olvidar sus penas y nada mejor que con una botella vaya a saber uno de qué. _

—_Vaya, vaya, problemas en el paraíso— se burló una voz detrás de ella y Ginny pensó que nada podía ir peor. _

— _Si estás aquí, no veo que tu vida sea un lecho de rosas— espetó la chica con tanta fiereza que el ojeroso hombre tembló ante su declaración. _

— _Ambos sabemos que mi vida es una mierda pero pensé que la vida de una superestrella sería encantadora— respondió Draco Malfoy mientras se sentaba frente a ella, cosa que a ella le desagradó sobremanera. _

— _No todo es lo que parece— se resignó ella un poco por el alcohol, otro poco porque discutir con Malfoy calmaba sus nervios. _

_El chico de pálida piel y rubios cabellos tronó sus dedos y, en un santiamén, el camarero de la lúgubre taberna se apareció ante él, ensayando una reverencia._

— _¿También aquí te lamen el culo?— se mofó ella cuando el hombre se retiró tras tomar la orden. _

— _Me gusta ser adulado— sonrió y mostró unos dientes un tanto amarillentos seguramente por el tabaco. _

— _No me cabe la menor duda— soltó ella quien nunca había formado parte de su club de fans. _

_Se extendió un silencio atemorizante en la mesa de los magos, interrumpido por el ruido de las copas al chocar contra la madera desvaída de la mesa. _

— _¿Por qué te sentaste aquí?— preguntó ella, escupiendo las palabras que hacía rato venía rumiando. _

— _Pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía— se jactó él y ella frunció el ceño._

— _¿Tu compañía?— lo interrogó la chica a la que el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto—. ¿Ahora te dedicas a engatusar mujeres comprometidas? Te advierto que no funcionará conmigo— se burló ella y él se mordió el labio para retener una risa. _

—_Después de verte aceptar el sexto trago, deduje que no esperabas a nadie más y ambos lo sabemos, Weasley— murmuró él con su vocecilla seductora. _

— _¿Qué es lo que sabemos, Malfoy?— replicó ella con un hipido que le restó sensualidad a su pregunta. _

—_Dejaré que tu sola lo descubras— contestó él con una enorme sonrisa altanera. _

_Como ella percibió que aunque insistiera, él no soltaría prenda, decidió dedicarse a otros menesteres. _

— _¿Qué trae por aquí al mortífago más odiado?— curioseó ella ya que ni en sus más intensas borracheras, perdía la curiosidad. _

— _Preferiría ex mortífago— comentó él y Ginny rió ante el pedido— y mi vida privada es mi vida privada— zanjó Draco con un mohín. _

— _Tú me respondes una pregunta, yo te respondo otra— sugirió la novia del Elegido. _

— _Tengo demasiado que perder— denegó él el trato de la pelirroja. _

—_Conozco tus peores secretos, Malfoy— lo chantajeó ella y, esta vez, él se carcajeó descontroladamente. _

—_Créeme que un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos— respondió él astutamente. _

— _Lo tomaría en cuenta si fueras un buen mago— se burló Ginny que mantenía la cabeza erguida gracias al soporte de sus manos. _

— _Nunca desmerezcas las habilidades de tu oponente, Weasley— la aleccionó él quien se acercaba más y más a la muchacha somnolienta. _

— _No te tengo miedo— se defendió ella mientras palpaba sus bolsillos para asegurarse de que su varita estuviera en un lugar accesible. _

— _No voy a atacarte— la tranquilizó Draco con una pequeña sonrisilla que a ojos de la muchacha era diabólica. _

—_Lo sé— dijo ella sin saber porqué. _

Aún todavía, Ginny no sabía por qué había dejado escapar esas palabras. Tal vez, era porque sus ojos le inspiraban una confianza que nunca antes había sentido.

Recordó sus ojos, ese par que hasta los últimos meses la habían traído de cabeza y que, ahora, sólo le producían dolor. Le producía dolor pensar que esos ojos habían sido abrigo de esperanza, de ilusiones, de amor y que, ahora, sólo eran dos pozos grises que la desgarraban al cruzar miradas en el Ministerio, en realidad, en todo momento, su recuerdo la atormentaba, quitándole cualquier posibilidad de olvidarlo.

Por eso, al mirar el anillo que había colocado en su mano izquierda, le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Le dolía porque la gema que se posaba majestuosa en el centro de la alhaja era la perfecta imitación de los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Ese gris claro, tan claro, casi traslucido, que lo confunde casi con un celeste de baja intensidad pero que cuando cobra vida te avasalla, te atrapa como en una tela de araña y hasta no sacarte la última gota de felicidad no para. Ese gris a ella le dolía.

—_Draco para. Esto no puede seguir así— Ginny había puesto las manos en su pecho e intentaba alejarlo de sí para no caer en la tentación, en el pecado mortal. _

_Otra vez, habían vuelto a verse en el bar pero, esta vez, a diferencia de la otra, la habían seguido en el departamento del muchacho. _

— _Debiste pensarlo antes, Ginevra—la reprendió Malfoy que continuó besando cada centímetro de su piel. _

_Ella lo dejó continuar hasta que recobró sus sentidos y se dio cuenta de que eso era algo más allá de lo permitido. Le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Draco quien la soltó, a excepción de sus muñecas que atrapó en el altercado. _

— _Debo irme— le advirtió ella pero él se rió amargamente. _

— _¿Vas a seguir negándolo?— inquirió él derrotado. _

— _¿Qué estoy negando?— preguntó ella irritada tanto por el misterio que le imprimía a la situación como porque él la mantuviera prisionera. _

—_Que sientes algo por mí— respondió exasperado y ella se rió. _

— _Draco esto es una mera distracción— lo atajó ella quien no creía posible que él se hubiera hecho falsas esperanzas—. No voy a dejar a Harry por ti— le indicó ella con ferocidad. _

— _¿De qué te distraigo?— indagó él y ella enmudeció pues no tenía una respuesta, cosa que Draco interpretó como una negativa—. Merezco saberlo ya que soy el utilizado— apuntó el chico rubio que se relamía los labios ante la cercanía de la pelirroja. _

_No había molestia en su voz al pronunciar la última frase, sólo resignación. Otra vez, quedaba detrás de Potter. _

— _No lo sé. Sólo sé que me gusta esta sensación de peligro constante— murmuró ella a su oído. _

— _¿Ya no quieres irte?— preguntó él y ella susurró un suave 'no' a su oído._

No estaba especialmente orgullosa de sus recuerdos, más a pocas horas de su boda, pero eran todo lo que le quedaba de su vieja aventura.

Esa aventura le había demostrado lo que era el amor pasional, irracional. Draco Malfoy la había ido enamorando de a poco para dejarle su corazón en pedazos, cosa que, probablemente, merecía pero que, seguramente, no esperaba.

Él la había curado, había sanado las heridas que, a diario, su futuro esposo abría, y, luego, la había destrozado, había reabierto las heridas y le había clavado un puñal por la espalda pues le había demostrado un cariño infinito, un amor inagotable que había terminado en un dolor incurable.

Todo eso que él le había dado, se lo había arrebatado, dejándola en un peor lugar que antes de conocerle pues, ahora, se había quedado con un esposo que la lastimaba y sin el amor de su vida. Nada le había salido bien, ese sol que prometían que brillaría al final del camino, se había apagado y la había dejado en la oscuridad, una oscuridad tan absorbente y desgarradora que no creía que ni el más loco amor pudiera curarla.

— _Me caso— anunció él con una sonrisa tan embriagadora que a ella le costó entender el mensaje que le transmitía su amante. _

— _¿Cómo?— inquirió ella, sorprendida pero, sobre todo, dolida._

— _Lo que oíste— respondió él satisfecho. _

— _¿Cuándo?— preguntó en un hilo de voz, tratando de contener las lágrimas ante la felicidad de este Draco. _

— _En pocos meses. Seguro la conoces: Astoria Greengrass— mencionó ella y la ubicó como una alumna de Slytherin, un año menor que ella. _

— _¿Tú no sentías algo por mí?— se extrañó Ginny y Malfoy se rió con ganas. _

— _Weasley, tú solo eras una mera distracción— la remedó él y ella sintió que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos—. Además tú te casas con Potter. Tengo que seguir con mi vida— insinuó él y ella estuvo a punto de pedirle que echaran todo por la borda y escaparan juntos, sin embargo, tan rápido como la idea apareció, la desechó. _

—_Tienes razón. Mereces ser feliz—concedió ella y acercó sus labios a los de él a modo de despedida. _

— _¿Esto es un final?— preguntó él con amargura. _

— _Es un hasta luego— decidió ella y se abrochó el último botón de su capa para luego desaparecer. _

Esa había sido la decisión más difícil que había tomado en su vida: abandonar esa habitación había sido lo correcto, se aseguraba cada vez que sus pensamientos tomaban rumbos escabrosos.

Ginny se miró al espejo y acomodó la tiara de su tía Muriel. Vio a su madre, a Hermione, a Luna. Las vio y sonrió pues cuando las miraba no podía dudar de que esa había sido la decisión correcta.

Se elevó elegantemente en su vaporoso vestido y se despidió, entre halagos, de las tres mujeres que pululaban por la habitación.

En cuestión de minutos, tendría que encontrarse con su padre al pie de las escaleras por lo que utilizó esos minutos para tranquilizarse pero un golpe a la puerta se lo impidió.

— Si eres Harry, vete— le indicó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa—. No puedes ver a la novia antes de tiempo— continuó ella, esperando que si fuera este quien viniera a estrecharla en sus brazos para calmarla.

— Tranquila, no soy Potter— la sorprendió la voz masculina que le dirigió sus palabras.

Pensando que se había vuelto loca, se volteó y lo vio, recostado contra la puerta blanquecina que los separaba de un exterior totalmente diferente. Lo vio vestido con un smoking negro, su pelo rubio peinado con gel, su porte elegante llamando la atención a cada paso que daba. Pensó que estaba alucinando, que su deseo de verle, había ido mucho más allá de lo imaginado.

Él se había acercado lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran ante un mínimo movimiento por lo que ella tomó distancia y lo estudió con la mirada. Había pasado un tiempo desde su último encuentro clandestino.

— Si eres real— aclaró ella y él sonrió—, no deberías estar aquí. Si no lo eres, tampoco— mencionó y él ensanchó aún más el gesto.

— Soy real— anunció y ella también comenzó a sonreír.

— Una alucinación diría exactamente lo mismo— respondió ella y él se rió. Parecía mucho más feliz que la última vez que habían cruzado más de dos palabras.

— ¿Una alucinación haría esto?— preguntó y la besó con determinación.

— Seguramente, sí— contestó Ginny con tranquilidad y se sentó frente al tocador, dándole la espalda a Malfoy pero controlándolo a través del espejo.

Una de las cosas que habían cambiado en la flamante pelirroja luego de la separación con Draco Malfoy era su seguridad. Había reafirmado su confianza en sí misma y se desenvolvía como una mujer libre e independiente.

— Vale. Ya que no te interesa mi presencia, me iré. Parece que tus alucinaciones, te tratan bastante bien— se mofó Malfoy ante la indiferencia de la muchacha.

— A decir verdad, mis alucinaciones me tratan fenomenal pero quiero saber qué haces aquí y una alucinación sólo respondería lo que yo quiero escuchar— lo detuvo Ginny, dejándole ver su cara.

— ¿Qué quieres escuchar?— preguntó Draco con cierta ilusión.

— Nada de psicología barata conmigo, Malfoy. Respóndeme que la novia llega tarde— lo apuró Weasley y él sonrió al notar como ella había cambiado desde su separación.

— Me casé— comentó y le mostró el anillo.

Ginny se tomó los bordes de su estómago al sentir unas punzadas de dolor pero lo disfrazó como nervios por la boda. Malfoy no indagó ante esto.

— No recibí la invitación— se burló ella.

— Yo tampoco la mía— dijo Draco.

— Sin embargo, estás aquí— indicó la novia con una mueca. Él asintió ante su observación y se quedaron mirándose.

— Dime la verdad— suplicó Ginny.

— ¿Sobre lo de qué hago aquí?— preguntó él y ella meneó la cabeza afirmativamente—. Quería verte una última vez antes de que fueras una Potter— murmuró.

— Llegaste a tiempo para mis últimos momentos de soltera—festejó ella con cierto resentimiento pues aunque sus dichos la descolocaban, no eran lo que ella esperaba.

Ginny Weasley se apresuró a dejar la habitación y recorrió el pasillo que la acercaría más a su futuro.

— No te vayas— dijo Draco que la había seguido con su característico caminar pausado, arrogante.

— Ya es tarde, Malfoy. Ya me fui— sentenció ella y puso un pie en la escalera.

Él la tomó del brazo y, ejerciendo una leve presión, la volteó y la besó. Fue un beso corto pero transmitió todo lo que él sentía, lo que ella sentía, lo que latía tras esa aventura, ese romance pasajero.

— Tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz— susurró él contra sus labios a modo de despedida.

— ¿Misma hora, mismo lugar?— preguntó ella.

Él asintió, dejándola libre, viendo como caminaba hacia el altar, pensando en lo que harían en ese bar la próxima vez que se encontraran.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merece un review? ¿Merece que me quemen en la hoguera por herejía (viste, Rocío, que sí le prestaba atención a tus clases de historia)? Todo lo que quieran decirme y, lo que no, pueden dejarlo escrito en un review y, tal vez, en un voto para el reto Parejas Contrarias del foro The Ruins (quedan invitadas a pasar, es un foro genial).<p>

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Nos leemos pronto, Ale.


End file.
